Green Eyes
by chicaalterego
Summary: He looked at them and they looked back at him from The Door. Those eyes. So many eyes. And amongst them, a single pair of neon green eyes shining amongst black ones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nor mine.

To: RandomCitizen

**IMPORTANT AN:** This fic is placed in the FMA world. DP characters born in said universe are not the real ones; just people who look the same with the same names —the movie used the same logic... Now, if the FMA are OOC, then that IS my bad. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 0: Green Eyes

Water. The element most of the human body is build of. The most basic source of life. Without water, everything, the world itself, would wither painfully and slowly.

It is a fact that all living creatures depend of water… and yet, it is also a fact that water can be a theat.

Even if its cheered on after the first rain after the unmerciful dry season.

The last day of the dry season on the town of Amestris an old cart loudly made its way to one of the many little towns littered around the roads to the capital. The cart was old, and rattled as the worn out wheels threatened to fall off each time the exhausted horse gave a tired step forward on the dirt road peppered with rocks.

"Are we there yet?" asked the passenger of the cart to nobody in particular as he slouched on the uncomfortable seat in the inside. A fat drop of sweat formed somewhere bellow the messy bangs of the short blond, rolling all the way down his pale skin and vanishing half-way into the braid.

The whole trip had been hell. The scorching heat made him felt like he was in an oven, and even the sundown enhanced that feeling by turning the sky the vibrant red-orange of fire.

Not even the nights were remotely fresh.

And, to make things worse for the young man, his left leg and his right arm were artificial limbs entirely made of metal; which, of course, greedily took as much heat as they could, making it possible to fry the meat and flesh that came in contact with.

Understandingly angry, the young asked for the hundredth time in the last hour. "Are we there yet?"

A weirdly echo-y snigger followed the petty whine. "You sound like a kid, Ed."

Still in his slouch, Ed looked up to the source of the noise: a huge armor which highly contrasted with the childish voice coming from within. The blond stared his sole fellow passenger and soon a vein popped in his forehead because of the irritation.

"Like a kid! You just say that because you don't have to put up with the heat!" He complained and jumped, only evading hitting the roof with hit head because he was too short.

"Calm down, brother, you are just going to make yourself hotter!" The armor moved while moving his palms up in a gesture of surrender.

Conceeding that point, Eduard simply returned to his previous position, grumbling moodily under his breath.

A couple more of bumpy ride latter, a shrill yell pierced the air, and barely a second latter the two brothers jumped out of the cart and onto the dry grass that got shredded under the impact of leather boots and metal.

The place they had stopped at was a far cry of a proper town: most of the buildings were barely wooden huts with broken ceilings, the doors had long since fallen from their hinges and dirty, shredded sheets half-covered the view from the inside.

Barely taking in the view, the Elric brothers ran ahead between the debris of several buildings that had been toppled over by a way that was too violent to be natural. Soon enough, they made it to a nearby wood of which trees had given up the last of their leafs. What seemed to be all the people in the village had gathered around a circle drawn in blood.

"Hey, Al, can you see something?" the short of the two, Eduard Elric, asked his taller, younger brother since his weight didn't allow him to see beyond the sea of people and their ragged clothes.

"A transmutation circle. Ed, they are trying to do alchemy! What should we do?"

Not missing a beat, Eduard replied: "We watch… for now. We need to know what is going on."

Using his small frame to his advantage, Eduard crawled between the legs of the townspeople until he could see from where he crouched. A crazy-eyed man with bright orange rags. The huge body of the black-haired man was thick and looked fatter than his peers; but further examination led Ed to conclude it was an illusion. The man might have been four times wider than the rest, but it was solely because of his bone structure.

His speech went on.

"Tonight I come to you with good news! The research we have spent the last twenty years into have finally born fruit! Today is the day our suffering comes to an end!" The man made a suffering pause, memories of his lost family tormenting his soul: If Maddie had just resisted a bit longer… but no, she perished by the same disease and hunger that took Danny and Jazz.

Little murmurs were exchanged on the silence that followed, and Ed had to strain his ears to catch up bits of what was being said.

"Poor Jack; they stole his kids…"

"…Then his poor wife."

"So many loses…"

"The spirits…"

Once more the man, Jack, spoke; this time his voice quivered and broke several times as he continued his speech.

"People of Amity Town, this lands have always been put at the mercy of the spirits haunting our lands. Spirits have always been evil, albeit not very smart. However, we always knew… I always knew, it would come to this; therefore, I have found a way to bring them from their hidings so we can finally take them on!"

Eduard's thoughts raced at the bits of information he could fish from Jack's words. Overall, the man was not making sense. First of all, spirits didn't exist, and thus, there was no way they were the cause of the suffering of these people. Second, the "spell to another dimension" was a transmutation circle that was simply drawn wrong —The complex lines and numbers were arranged quite curiously, the outer circle held a stiff hexagon, and the text, numbers and little drawings were all arranged in a erratic spiral fashion all the way to the center to a much smaller circle.

The transmutation circle was nothing the likes of which he had seen, but, despite being only 14 years old, he knew enough about alchemy to know that the circle was too imprecise to call forth the results of any form of alchemy. And thus, he was fairly sure that it would do no harm. Now, if he only could pinpoint the source of that yell…

"Bring him!" Jack ordered, his blue eyes watching unmercifully to a thin, grey-haired man in his forties that struggled to be left free.

"Sorry, Vladdy, but you know why it must be done."

The imprisoned man trashed in the hold of two men wearing cracked sunglasses and what used to be pristine, white clothes.

"Jack, you are making a mistake! Opening the portal is a mistake!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Jack took out a long gun and aimed to his best friend's throat. "Good bye, my friend."

What happened next was one of those moments that could only be appreciated if they had happened in slow motion. Eduard managed to skip forwards as the knife made it down; the hands of the people that had been drinking Jack's words like wine grabbed him and attempted to pull him back. It was within a second that Ed's right arm rose to intercept the attack, and the sound of metal against metal was deafening loud in the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

"What!" *PUNCH* The big man fell backwards on the bloody drawings, and Vlad's legs sagged and he fell down as Eduard punched Vlad's holder. The offending knife now was lying harmlessly on the ground, several meters away from the demented giant.

The crowd momentary stillness was broken, but they looked lost on what to do.

Infuriated with seeing how this people didn't seem willing to save one of their own, Ed snapped. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" He yelled, "WHY DID YOU STAND THERE WHILE A MURDER WAS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE?"

"Brother…" Al faintly called from behind the crowd. It had been a while since Eduard Elric had become the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest man to ever become an Estate Alchemist. It was also not the first time Ed had witnessed how despair enhances human stupidity… still, he was pretty sure he would never be able to stay calm in a world of fake prophets, corrupt government and pointless murder.

"You do not see it, do you?" Jack spoke as he stood up slowly, his hand moving side to side to clean the blood falling from his broken lip. "If we don't do this we are all going to perish. This is the last hope we have left!"

Seething in anger, Eduard yelled anew: "If you are all so miserable here, then why don't you leave?!"

The dead silence that followed that roared louder than any sound, and it was just then that he fully took in the faces in of the people watching him. Everyone in that place was too young, too old or too sick. There were no healthy men in sight, and he was certain that no means of transportation had been around in the town he had traveled.

"You don't know what you are talking about, kid. This is our last resort. One way or another we are going to die, at least this way we can say we tried it all."

It was then that the truth came down on him. These people had nowhere to go and no way of getting anywhere else. This people were trapped in a patch of land sandwiched between the desert and a dying forest filled with creatures as starved as they were.

Most of this people clearly didn't believe the man's spiel about spirits, but they seemed too far gone to care about another death than their own… and yet, they watched, prying for a miracle to come from the ramblings of a mad man.

"Listen, I can help you!" He tried to calm them all, "My name is Eduard Elric. I'm a State Alchemist—"

"Ha! As if we needed the help of the government." A purple-eyed female sneered from the crowd; she was young and part of her greasy, black hair was styled into a high ponytail. "You arrogant pricks have abandoned us for too long for us to believe your promises."

The Fullmetal Alchemist turned to reply to the girl —whose age was clearly around his— when the same yell from before came from behind him. Ed turned his head so fast he would probably suffer for whiplash latter realizing he had failed as the life fade from the eyes of the grey-haired man and fell down to the ground.

The moment Vlad died the circle was triggered… And Ed was standing into the circle as an encompassing white light blinded him.

The next thing he knew he was again in front of The Door.

The sheer unexpectedness of the development froze him onto the abnormally white world in which The Door was located. A wave of terror moved up and down his back as the heavy doors opened to reveal the milliard of eyes floating in the endless black void.

"Beautiful."

That simple word made Edward jump.

Edward wasn't alone.

The madman, Jack, had come along.

"Spirits," Jack began, knife clenched in between his knuckled with almost enough force to break the sheath. He dashed towards the door, trying to stab what the door showed him.

"Wait!" Edward tried to move and stop the man but his feet didn't move. His feet were glued to the endless white of the floor.

There was no stopping Jack.

The black-haired man was too consumed by his madness to notice Ed. Jack also lacked the knowledge of what was in front of him.

The black knife stabbed into the shadows and black mist floated for a second before wrapping itself around the knife. The mist thickened and moved slowly over Jack's hand, consuming more and more. Suddenly aware of the pull, Jack swung the knife into the inky hands that seemed to multiply like hydra's heads each time he cut one off.

It didn't take long for the bigger man to be wrapped in darkness all the way to his head. Hundreds of eyes popped into the blackness along with teeth-filled mouth that laughed with sadistic mirth.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The man yelled and, puzzlingly, began to chant senseless words that seemed to echo in the nothingness.

Acting more out of instinct than anything else, Ed ran forwards to try to save Jack, grabbing him by the feet —which were the only part not covered by the blackness of the door.

"Let him go!" He demanded between greeted teeth, pulling him with so much effort his back was arching in a 45 degree angle, and his heel almost managed to dig in the whiteness under him. However, it was clear that he would soon have to let go of the man or fall along with him.

Another couple of black arms jumped out of the door and wrapped their fingers around Ed's elbows. He began to be pulled inside himself.

For a moment it seemed it was the end for the State Alchemist: black tendrils started moving on his skin like spilled ink. The voice of Jack could be heard chanting from inside the door, but Ed's mind was tuning it off. All he could think of was Al. His little brother who was out there, trapped in an armor, his body lost forever inside the door.

He had failed Alphonse.

But he had not been capable of stopping himself from trying to save another human being from the The Door, especially not since the memory of his brother's true face —the one he had not seen since he was a kid— flashed in place of the bulk of the older man as fright shone beyond his madness.

His life flashed in front of his eyes. His mother putting the white blankets to dry, Winry's smile, Al and him exchanging looks in front of a transmutation circle, the blood flowing out from where his right arm and his left leg used to be… his promise of getting back their boddies.

Edward was trashing. He will be dammed if he let everything end like this.

And then… as Jack was completely engulfed, Ed could feel a cold breeze coming from The Door. The unexpected wind came as the hands pulled him in, his face almost so close to the darkness that he was unable to see what was causing the pressure of his chest.

A the hungry black hands tried to bring him in, a single white one pushed him on the opposite direction. The pain the contradicting forces made upon him made him scream. He felt like all his limbs —normal and mechanic— were going to get ripped.

He was in so much pain that he didn't realize he was screaming.

The struggle between the two forces lasted mere instants; but to Ed it felt much longer. Fortunately for him, the white hand defeated the rest, and he was now completely free from any hold, but his mind was too jumbled and his body too sore for him to appreciate the help: he felt like a stone building had crashed on him.

The last thing Ed saw as his body shut down in agonized oblivion were eyes. He looked at them and they looked back at him from The Door. Those eyes. So many eyes. And amongst them, a single pair of neon green eyes shining amongst black ones.

…

"…rother… brother, wake up!" The familiar voice of Alphonse met his ears.

"Al?" He managed to reply through a hoarse throat as his unfocused golden eyes looked up to the familiar armor. Ed felt himself smile despite the pain.

He was back! Better yet, he was _alive_!

The warmth bubbly happiness in his chest almost made him laugh, and he would have laughed himself silly if all the long-forgotten townspeople had not yelled out in fright at the same time.

The subsequent burst of adrenaline gave Ed just enough strength to turn his head on the same direction Al's had tuned before yelping.

There was someone else sprawled on the floor. Someone, or rather something, had made it back along with him.

In the center of transmutation circle was what seemed to be a white haired boy with clothes so tight they could be mistaken as black skin over all up to his neck. What Ed instantly recognized as white gloves covered the thing's hands, and equal colored boots were placed on his feet. But the thing that stood out the most wasn't that, nor was the moonlight-like shine coming from the thing; no, what stood out the most were the eyes that were revealed as his eyelids moved up.

Those eyes.

Those Green eyes.

The eyes that had been looking at him from the door.

"SPIRIT!" The chaos ensued and everything became a blur of images and sounds. The townspeople ran like hell was upon them, the pain in Ed's body hit him tenfold as he tried to get up, and the creature —looking very tired and resigned— parted ways with the floor as it began flying up, then sideways, disappearing in the woods.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Aaand, that's a wrap ladies and gentleman. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Full Metal Alchemist.

**Dedicated to Wondrous Writer for his very calm and dignified manner of asking for updates XD**

PS. Sorry about typos and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1: A second start point.

There are many undeniable truths in life: The sky is blue, we are all going to die, and teenagers do stupid things.

Daniel James Fenton, fourteen years old, was no exception to this rule. Which is why he bent to the peer pressure of his two best friends and took his two best friend to an unsupervised tour to his parent's lab -which was filled to the brim with dangerous tools and unstable failed experiments.

The duo of visiting teenagers made a point to poke and prod everything in arms-length, and thanks to a higher power they didn't touch anything that exploded, crippled them or got them killed... that is until an hexagonal hole in the wall caught their sight.

Looking back on it in the future, Danny would know that what he did was stupid, but at the moment he was just too busy pretending he had an idea of what he was doing -despite the fact that he had long since perfected the art of tuning out his parent voices, and had no idea what anything in the room was.

That was just another thing that he would come to regret in hindsight.

The idea of coming down the inventor's basement was clearly stupid, but not as much as it was to go inside the Fenton Ghost Portal because of a dare. Sure, his parents' inventions never worked so far, but he knew that their failures were borderline lethal and highly explosive.

It were dumb luck and years of practice the ones that had prevented the adult Fentons from dying. However, as it was apparent -while Danny's world was reduced to a swirly green of excruciating pain- that the careless teen didn't have any of the two elements that kept his parents alive.

The pain that threatened to destroy his very soul vanished almost instantly, and Danny felt his body disintegrate and turn into ashes, and was fairly sure he would open his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed somewhere... he soon would discover that was not the case, and would come to wish fate would have been as kind.

A changed Daniel Fenton found himself in an endless white room that was completely empty save for an incredibly creepy purple-black door and himself. His now white hair brushed his forehead, and Danny could feel himself hyperventilating until he realized that he wasn't truly breathing. Panic hit him two-fold when he realized his heart was not beating on top of his lungs having drawn his last breath.

Daniel Fenton was dead.

He had become a phantom of his own self.

A high pitched scream came out of his throat, he didn't stop until his vocal cords got ripped and he coughed up blood, panicking further as he instantly realized it was now ectoplasmic green.

"This is not happening. Not happening, not happening, no no nononon**NO**!" Danny jumped to his feet, paced around in wide circles, screamed, and then paced some more.

It would be impossible to say how long he remained in his panic before he calmed down enough to stop and think. When he did however, he cursed. He cursed himself, his stupidity and kicked the non-existent air as it had offended him.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead, my parents are going to kill them when they know I came down into their lab... no, that doesn't matter, they can kill me, I'm already dead," he reasoned until realization downed upon him.

Danny was dead. He was a ghost. His parents hunted ghosts. His parents would probably find him and rip him apart molecule by molecule.

His spirit would probably end up being destroyed to the point he would not be able to properly have an afterlife.

It should be possible for a true ghost to feel tired, but Danny felt that he lacked the strenght to even remain standing. Wooblingly, he stumbled towards the only thing that would prevent him from falling to the white floor he was standing on: The Gate. The white-haired teen used his two gloved hands -which were opposite in color than the gloves the hazmat-suit he had donned was, and that had glued to his mental representation of his soul as a negative of the real one- to support himself to the purple door -a door made of a purple so dark it looked like black- and whispered with his forehead pressed to the engraved surface "don't let them find me".

The Gate, which had been dormant until then, shook as the twin doors inside of it moved inwards. Danny stepped back out of sheer surprise, and was greeted to a glimpse of absolute darkness that seemed to look back at him... which he soon noticed was looking back at him as a single pair of black eyes made themselves known.

A black hand slowly moved out and offered itself out to him. He didn't know what it was. He only knew he could not stay in the white expanse, nor he could ever go back home. Feeling like he was being offered a way out, he took the hand in his and shook it up and down.

Suddenly, Danny was not looking at a pair of eyes; he was looking into hundreds of eyes of all sizes and evil smiles popped around in a random pattern. Danny's free hand wrapped itself around the black hand on top of his other and pulled, trying to become free.

He was not strong enough.

Still, the hand didn't pull him in, even if it didn't let him go. It was just waiting. And Danny could feel something calling out to him from the other side. "I will come," his voice let out before he knew what he was saying, and hundreds of black hands wrapped around him greedily. He could feel the darkness involve him, consume him, destroy him and rebuild it as he was pulled into the black void he had given permission to pull him in.

He could feel his soul fighting to stay inside his ghostly body as uncountable hands tried to rip his skin from his bones. He felt himself almost loosing that fight before something akin to a tie could be reached and the pulling stopped. The knowledge of The Gate was endless, and the truth of a world of alchemy burned inside his brain over and over as knowledge forced itself into his mind, and gave him a headache that was more painful than the electric shock of the portal.

Soon after being forced to learn the truth about alchemy, Danny came to known all there was to be known inside of his black prison.

And with it came the knowledge that all the alchemical knowledge was worthless to him, for only the living could become part of the circle of life and reach the energy of the world.

For longer that he would ever known he became just one more of the children of the Gate: an unnatural soul in search of a body, floating in the darkness without purpose. The children that were barely more than black blobs of hunger and spite were just like him, and like them he was fated to tear apart the beings that recklessly came looking for The Truth of Alchemy and consume their bodies.

He was fated to become an homunculus.

Several fools opened the door while Danny stayed in the darkness: A man with a dark skin and white hair covered in tattoos, begging to get his fiancee back; a black-haired woman that had lost her baby, a couple of blonde kids... but none of the vessels they offered tempted him enough to battle their meat against the others. Danny didn't want to become a helpless mesh of blood inside of an incomplete body like the shadow who jumped at the chance of taking the woman's face.

He didn't want to settle for a piece of the living, not like the pale, long-haired kid that snatched away the arm of the oldest blonde kids that came as a pair (that particular shadow being one of the few with an actual body: for the woman that created him had handed the body of the new homunculus back to the door). It was because of that kid that Danny knew that it would better to chose a body that could be completely swallowed by the door: for the door was filled with energy that would allow a body to mature without the use of the crystallized mesh of souls known as the Philosopher Stone.

Danny knew it would be a long wait. A body being swallowed by the door was rare, but not unheard off. In fact, the younger blond kid that had come inside not too long ago was exactly that, but none of the shadows could actually claim a body whose soul was tied to another. Meaning, that Alphonse's connection with Edward (the one that allowed Al's body to snatch the nutrients the short-tempered blond gained by eating) protected him from being ripped to shreds and fed upon like a piece of meat tossed to starved wolves.

The body Danny would eventually chose to consume was as perfect as it was ironic. Normally, shadows simply lose their ghostly forms by choosing a vessel and becoming homunculi, but this one... it was the Danny from the other side of the door.

A fight between the shadows broke as they all attempted to make it to the scrawny, blue-eyed kid holding to the corpse of a brunette in a teal dress. Mother and child. A potential vessel and a clump of meat.

Not waiting for the kid to make a wish (or gain something in return from his would be deal), the starved shadows reached out to him, ready to rip him apart.

A wave of anger washed over the only green-eyed shadow (whose coloration was caused due the amount of ectoplasm mixing with his soul before he joined The Gate), and he pushed the creatures that dared prey upon the body that should rightfully become his.

The innocent child whimpered in fright as a single white-gloved hand reached out to him and pulled him. The abnormal soul of the body-less shadow and the soul of the living human resonated. They belonged together, even if they weren't parts of a whole. It was like a reflection belonging to that which was being reflected, and the two of them merged as the ectoplasm in the shadow's body changed the very DNA of the vessel.

The human Danny would never gain his wish to get his mother back, and the woman's body would be devoured completely (which was quite ironic, for the kid would normally have been the one to lose a part of himself and the woman the one to come back as an homunculus). On the other hand, Danny, the phantom, thrived. His new body was so compatible with his soul that he didn't suffer any adverse effect... none, save the fact that he couldn't leave until the door opened anew; for only The Gate granting a wish could make it spend enough energy to weaken the barrier that kept those inside it trapped.

Which only served to anger him further.

Danny's let out an inhuman angry growl escape his lips as he used his newly formed body to punch the inside of the door over an over. It was an useless effort, though: it remained unopened and unscratched despite his efforts.

The lack of results only served to anger him further, and he pulled the hair on the back of his neck. His now ungloved fingers brushed upon the abused skin that had recently gained the Ouroboros mark -which was hidden underneath his hair- annoying him anew.

It was weird. Danny never remembered being so angry in his life, but, as his consciousness battled that of the ex-owner of his new body, he felt his anger increase until his world was reduced into animalistic rage.

Danny was angry at his parents that forced him to a life of ridicule and mockery. He was beyond upset with his too-smart sister who made him feel inferior since he had memory. He hated the friends that manipulated him and caused his death. The jocks that bullied him, the pretty girls that never deemed him beneath them, the teachers that looked the other way while he was beated black and blue by the bullies of the school... Danny wanted to kill them all.

Memories not his own also have him seething in rage. An alternate Jack Fenton neglecting his family to search for the spirits, to the point his not-mother and not-sister starved due the lack of income. He loathed the ignorant villagers that could not tell apart alchemy from dark magic and turned him into a pariah only for trying to get his mother back. He also hated his alternate-mother from rejecting the kind, grey-haired old man who had loved her during two long decades of rejection and kept offering them a way out. The memory of that man, Vlad,... the one that showed him a light that was never to be his, made him want to go on a rampage; and yet, he was fairly sure he wouldn't harm him as much as the rest, if given the chance.

The newly former homunculus felt rage because of the way both Daniels' lives ended up due their own stupidity, while they tried all that they had for a bag full of nothing.

Still, the wrath he felt towards himself was almost as big: His two former selves were pathetic and weak, and had let others walk all over them and pushed them aside. On top of the hatred he fell from his old selves, he hated the being he had become: The tiny shreds of humanity inside of him (courtesy of the soul he had stripped of his current body) acting enough as a consciousness so he could hate himself from that which he had stolen.

Homunculus were not meant to have consciousness. But the body they came to own sometimes inherited a quirky reluctance not to harm certain people... that and grow attached to humans. However, the norm was not Danny's case: the moral compass of his host was so damn sturdy that even death would not chase away the idea that harming others was bad.

Danny truly hated the alchemist/doppelganger in him. And the alchemist/doppelganger hated Danny with the same burning passion.

...

Years continued to pass in the timeless void, and the door remained closed. Danny's cycles of rage and righteous guilt happened so many times that the two parts of his persona started to mix personality-wise; while his body began to split to the point that sometimes, only sometimes, he could feel his whole body turning almost human, wile others he seemed to be so completely full of energy that his body glowed, allowing him to see beyond his nose in the light-sucking void.

Then IT happened. The Gate was opened and the hoard of shadows turned their unfeeling eyes towards the sacrificial lams that would either feed them or take their place.

Recognition bubbled inside of Danny as this world's Jack Fenton appeared holding the grey-haired man that had tried to save alter!Danny from a live of mysery and neglect.

Danny wasn't too happy about that his father would destroy the man, but he was beyond caring about anything that was not taking his chance to run away now that he had a body to break out of the white limbo outside.

So he measured his time, looking the mouth of Jack open and close as insane words continued to pour as he stabbed swinged a knife towards the invisible barrier of the door. The shadows, noticing the free prey within their reach pulled him in arm-first as he completed the stabbing motion. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Jack yelled as the shadows laughed at his efforts. Danny, on the other hand, was not very amused. A man as daft as this Jack Fenton -any Jack Fenton, really- would never be able to come here, for he knew nothing about alchemy. The huge man must have this world's Danny's research, his research, to get to The Gate.

"Let him go!" A short blond demanded, and instantly Danny's eyes zeroed on him. The kid was fairly familiar, since they got so little people knocking on his door. Danny smiled at his own bad, mental-pun and continued to observe curiously as the kid began getting pulled in along with the father of his body.

It took little time from Danny's conscience to butt in and he felt the impulse to save the kid... but he wouldn't just yet. Not until Jack's body and soul got in so the man would take his place inside hell. It wouldn't take long to happen anyway, and Danny called forth all the energy he had managed to save inside of his body, wrapping himself in a small field that seemed to generate it's now wind.

Danny's feet took off of the ground and he flew forwards -something he hadn't known he could do-, and used his stretched, gloved hand to push the blond that was being pulled in with a second to spare before he would be lost to the other side. The blond screamed in pain as the shadows screeched in anger at the lost meal, filling the place with the annoying noise that made Danny growl in response. Gold eyes met green as the homunculus looked down to his burden.

The eye-encounter didn't last long, for enraged hands tried to pull the two back in. As a mean of gaining time, Danny kicked the corpse of the man he had come to know as Vlad into the Darkness, and barely give it a thought as it was swallowed all into the darkness.

"You ok?" Danny asked the blond out of reflex -and not really minding the answer- but he found that the kid was out cold. "You are welcome," Danny sarcastically replied to the unconscious kid.

Then, without any warning, the world around him vanished as the world of the living pulled back the blond, taking certain green-eyed passenger along with him.

Danny would come back to his sense to the backlash of dimension traveling with a face full of dirt:The body of the homunculus was currently sprawled in a transmutation circle. As green eyes opened, he got a good look into the gold ones that stared back to him.

Feeling his body weak, and knowing he was unaccustomed to the gravity suddenly pressing at him on all sides, he got up, resignedly decided to pay revenge upon the townspeople when he was back at full strength.

Light wrapped around Danny as he called what little he had left of energy and he moved towards the canopy of trees; his oddly-dressed frame shone as bright as the moon for those in the ground, but he soon fell down out of their sight. A light unexpectedly formed around him as he, for the first time, lost all the energy in his body. The light forming around his belly traveled up and down and, before he could say ghost, the body of one the long dead Daniel Fenton was sprawled on top of a pile of fallen leaves.

Thunder menacingly sounded in the distance as green eyes blinked open for a moment and he found himself looking to a drooling fat man with a big nose and a curvaceous, black-haired woman with a gorgeous face.

"Can I eat him, Lust?" The fatso put his chubby finger inside his mouth, looking at him like a child would look at a piece of candy.

"Not this one, Gluttony. This one is one of us." She knelled down to caress the pale face of the now-raven-haired, "Pick him up. Let's take him to Dante."

"Yes, Lust."

Rays and thunder continued to fill the sky with promises of doom for the world of the living. Rain would be soon to follow, and any trace the humunculi traveling in the forest would be cleaned by the fallen drops. It still wasn't the best time to have a confrontation with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

TBC

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** Hi there everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I don't know how far I plan to get this now that is no longer a oneshot, but I wish to point out is going to be irregularly updated if anything, and that I need to re-watch the FMA anime before even attemtping to come up with a plot. So far, this is the story told on Danny's side... Also, I wan't your opinion on this: I have been considering to make Vlad come back as an homunculous too. I wan't to know your opinion before I try to come up with a plot. As far as I see it, Vlad would be a perfect Greed, and since the one in cannon is eventually killed and doesn't play that big of a role, I think I can pull and interesting AU with Vlad in it.

So... Vlad or no Vlad? The dynamic between Danny and Vlad is something that I enjoy, but shall not be exactly like in the DP universe simply because Danny is sort of bad, and he is going to be Wrath in this fic.

I hope you liked it, and MERRY CHRISTMASS!


End file.
